Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The End of All Things
by MandoCommando
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka investigate a powerful new superweapon that threatens the Republic. With their enemies prepared, can they prevail? Or will the Republic die?
1. Chapter 1: Rendezvous with the Agent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. I only own my own custom creations.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The End of All Things

Chapter 1: Rendezvous with the Agent

_What's more dangerous? The weapon? Or the one who made the weapon? _

**Discovery! A Republic agent has discovered crucial information while on an important mission in the Lurano system. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano have been dispatched to the system to rendezvous with the agent codenamed "Jiggs". **

The _Twilight _slowly came to dock with a small transport over the planet Lurano. Once the airlocks on both crafts were firmly locked together, the doors opened. Anakin and Ahsoka stepped aboard the transport. The two jedi were greeted by a human male. The man spoke.

"Skywalker and padawan Tano. It is good to see you both."

"Likewise, Jiggs.", Anakin replied.

"I only wish I brought you better news.", Jiggs said with a tone of seriousness.

"What is it?", Ahsoka asked, curious.

"While on my mission, I discovered something about a new operation the Batooine Empire is working on."

"What was it?", Anakin asked.

"Something called 'Project: Worldend'. They are working on it in the Lybeya system. I have no clue what it is though."

"It doesn't sound good.", Ahsoka said.

"I know. I have my full report here on this datapad. You two must get this to the Republic. I have orders to meet up with a resistance operative on Onderon."

"Alright. Good luck to you.", Anakin said, bowing after taking the datapad.

"And you", Jiggs said returning the bow.

The two jedi returned to the _Twilight _and disengaged from Jiggs's transport. The jedi ship traveled a short distance from the transport before jumping to hyperspace. Soon afterward, Jiggs's transport turned away from the planet below, preparing to jump to hyperspace as well. A small black starfighter appeared behind the transport just before it jumped to hyperspace. In the fighter's cockpit, a humanoid figure in dark black armor pressed a button on the pilot console and spoke.

"I have his coordinates. He's heading for Onderon."

Out of the comm system, a voice gave the armored pilot orders.

"Good. Follow him. I will alert our forces on Onderon. This agent is not escaping us again."

"Yes, my lord.", the armored pilot replied.

The black starfighter jumped to hyperspace, leaving sight of the planet behind.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reporting to the Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 2: Reporting to the Council

Anakin and Ahsoka stood before the Jedi High Council. The revered jedi masters had each read the datapad, and after taking in the information, Grand Master Yoda spoke.

"Disturbing this is, the "Project: Worldend". Act on this, we must."

"I agree", said Master Windu.

"As do I", said Master Fisto.

"However", Yoda interjected, "We must not do so in haste."

"It would help more if we had more information to act on.", said Master Kenobi.

Anakin thought for a moment before coming to an idea.

"Perhaps we could contact Jiggs? He might have left something out.", he suggested.

"Perhaps", said Windu, skeptical.

"We should contact the Republic Operative Agency to connect us to him.", Master Mundi added.

Meanwhile, Jiggs's transport came to rest on a landing bay in Iziz, the capital city, and the only city, on Onderon. As soon as the agent set foot off the boarding ramp and onto the floor of the landing bay, a full company of Batooine Troopers, a squad of battle droids, and the man in dark black armor rushed out of their hiding places and surrounded him. All blasters were aimed at Jiggs, who looked shocked at what had just transpired. The man in black armor took a blaster pistol out of the holster on his belt and aimed it at Jiggs's forehead. The man then spoke.

"You're under arrest, agent Jiggs."

"What? I'm not an agent. I'm…"

"Silence!", the armored man yelled.

One of the troopers came up behind Jiggs, grabbed both his hands, and cuffed them behind his back.

"Take him to the nearest security station. Lock him away. The Minister wants a transport readied for this Republic trash. He wants to speak to him personally."

"Very well. Droids, take him to the spaceport station. Lock him up.", one of the troopers, a captain, ordered.

"Roger roger!", one of the battle droids replied.

"All troopers return to your posts.", the captain added.

The black armored man, the captain, and the troopers left the landing bay as the droids went ahead, escorting Jiggs to the station.

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 3: A New Mission

The Jedi High Council called Anakin and Ahsoka back into the chamber. The masters were ready to give the knight and padawan their next assignment. Grand Master Yoda spoke first.

"Contacted the Operative Agency we have."

"Did they put you in touch with Jiggs?", Anakin asked.

"Impossible it was. Informed us he landed on Onderon and they lost contact with him. Assume his capture they do."

"Oh No!", Ahsoka said suddenly.

"Onderon is currently under occupation of the Batooine Empire. They must have captured him.", Anakin determined.

"What if they torture him?" Ahsoka asked, worried.

"I fear there is little we can do for Jiggs now. However, we can make sure his last mission was worth his risk. We can act on the information he provided us with.", Master Windu said.

"Alright. This 'Project: Worldend' right?", Anakin asked.

"Yes, Jiggs acquired the information at the black market on Atzerri. Perhaps we could get even further details there?", Master Kenobi suggested.

"Get information from criminals?", Windu questioned.

"Yes, from criminals. Criminals who know what they're talking about.", Kenobi replied.

"A sound plan that is, Master Kenobi. Agree I do.", Yoda said.

"Aye", Master Mundi called.

"Aye", said Master Fisto.

"Aye", said Master Ti.

"Aye", said Master Ranciss.

"Aye", said Master Piell.

"Aye, said Master Tin.

"Aye", said Master Koth.

"Aye", said Master Gallia.

"Aye", said Master Windu, reluctantly.

Soon enough, the remainder of the council agreed with Master Kenobi's plan.

"To Atzerri you and your padawan will go, Skywalker.", Yoda instructed.

"Yes Master Yoda.", Anakin said, bowing as Ahsoka did the same.

The jedi knight and the padawan left the council chamber to prepare for their mission.

Meanwhile on Onderon, in a chamber inside the Batooine Imperial Base, Jiggs was inside a force cage. A squad of Batooine Troopers and another squad of battle droids guarded him. The door to the chamber opened. A human male in black robes entered, his black cape flowing behind him. Once he was in the chamber, the door closed behind him. He approached Jiggs' force cage. He spoke.

"Agent Jiggs. Finally you are just were you belong, away from business that doesn't concern you."

"Who are you?", Jiggs asked.

"I am Darth Cyclone. Also known as Imperial Minister Cyclone. I have come here to acquire all that you know about our empire's secret project, and to determine just how much you told the jedi."

"You can forget about that. I'm not telling you anything."

"You can give me the answers...", Cyclone started.

Just then, metal restraints came out of the force cage's generator block and restrained Jiggs' wrists and ankles.

"...Or I can force them out of you.", Cyclone finished.

"So your going to torture me?", Jiggs questioned.

"We have a winner.", Cyclone answered.

"Now, how did you come by the information you acquired? Did someone tell you? Who are they? What did you learn? How much did you tell the jedi?", Cyclone asked.

"I'm not telling you anything.", Jiggs replied, defiantly.

"Very well then.", Darth Cyclone replied, darkly.

"Your going to use your force lightning?", Jiggs asked.

"Don't think that hadn't occurred to me. However, I'm not going to waste my powers on someone as insignificant as you."

After saying this, Cyclone turned to a Batooine Trooper behind a control console.

"Hit him. Minimum power.", he commanded, turning back to face Jiggs.

The trooper pressed a button on the console. Electric bolts shot through the restraints and into Jiggs. As he screamed in pain, Cyclone watched, his eyes narrowed. After a few moments he spoke.

"Stop", he commanded.

The trooper pressed the same button on the console, and the electrocuting ceased. Cyclone spoke again.

"Are you ready to share your knowledge?"

"Never!", Jiggs yelled.

"Hit him. Increase the power."

The trooper turned a dial up before pressing the button again. The electrocuting resumed. Jiggs screamed louder, electricity coursing through his body. Cyclone watched.

"Stop", he commanded again.

The torture stopped and Cyclone asked, "Feel like talking now?".

"Forget it!", Jiggs yelled.

"Hit him again. Medium power."

Once again, the torture resumed. The volume of Jiggs' screams of pain and agony increased while Cyclone watched again, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Stop"

"Ple... please. No more!", Jiggs begged.

"You can end your torment simply by answering my questions."

"Never"

"Hit him again. Increase the power."

Another round of torture ensured. It was apparent that Darth Cyclone was enjoying Jiggs' suffering.

"Stop"

"St... stop! I beg of you!"

"Are you going to tell me the information I seek?"

"No"

"Him again. Full power."

The trooper turned the dial up all the way before pressing the button. This time, the electricity shot through Jiggs' body at an unbearable power and rate. Jigg's screams and cries of torment filled the chamber like never before. A Batooine Trooper came over to Cyclone and said.

"Milord, I'm not sure how much more of this he came take."

"I know", Cyclone replied, not taking his eyes off Jiggs.

"St... stop! Stop!", Jiggs begged with what little strength he could muster.

"Stop", Cyclone commanded once more.

"Have you thought about what I asked?", he asked.

"Yes... I... I'll tell you... everything", Jiggs struggled to answer.

"Let's start at the beginning.", Cyclone said.

"Alright, my mission started when...

"... and that's it. That's everything, I swear."

"I believe you. Hit him again.", Cyclone commanded.

"What?!", Jiggs asked, horrified.

"Goodbye, Jiggs.", Cyclone said, his eyes narrowing again.

The trooper pressed the button once more. The unbearable torture resumed. The electrocuting on it's highest setting was too much for Jiggs to take. Cyclone watched as Jiggs continued his screams, cries, and wails of pain and torment. Then, suddenly, Jiggs fell silent, his head slumping forward.

"Stop", Cyclone commanded for the final time.

The trooper pressed the button again, and the electrocuting ceased.

"Scan him", Cyclone ordered.

The trooper pressed another button and a beeping was heard soon after.

"He's dead", the trooper said.

"Release the restraints. Deactivate the force cage.", Cyclone ordered.

The trooper did so, and Jiggs' body fell face first onto the metal floor.

"Throw him out with the trash.", Cyclone said, turning to the door. It opened.

"You're all dismissed.", Darth Cyclone said, walking out the door.

**A/N: Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting on Atzerri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 4: Meeting on Atzerri

Anakin and Ahsoka traveled to Atzerri on the _Twilight _and landed at one of the bustling trade towns. On Atzerri, people could get just about anything, legal or illegal. The world is ruled by the New Exchange, the notorious criminal syndicate operating out of Nar Shaddaa. Anakin and Ahsoka sought out Jorn Pavan, an information broker. Once they found him in a local cantina, Jorn arranged for them to have a private booth. Once seated, he spoke.

"Alright Jedi, where's the credits?" he asked.

"First you tell us about 'Project: Worldend'"Ahsoka demanded.

"Ahsoka-"Anakin began, but was interrupted.

"It don't work like that little jedi. Suppose I tell you what you wanna know, and you just use one of your mind tricks and walk off without paying me? Uh-uh! You two pay me first, then I tell yous what you wanna know," Jorn said.

"You can't-" Ahsoka started before being interupted by her master.

"Very well," said Anakin, handing Jorn the credits as Ahsoka glared at both of them.

"Alright then. Ya see, I heard from a spacer who was on a freighter passing by one of the moons of Xinul in the Lyeya system, that the Batooine Empire is working on something big in that same system. While traveling by the moon, this freighter the spacer was on fell under attack by some pirates. Eh, probably Black Sun pirates. Anyway, they shoot back at the pirates ya see, and they shoot down a few of em, but their freighter takes too much damage and their hyperdrive is hit. After that, the pirates board the freighter to steal the cargo. The crew and the pirates fight for control of the dying ship, and all the while, the hyperdrive goes haywire from the blast it took. It sets in some random coordinates and all the people on board try to flee or stop it. The freighter makes a blind jump into hyperspace, and comes out right in front of this huge vessel of some sort. A massive metal giant, with welders still working on it. Almost immediately, there attacked by a huge force of starfighters. The spacer makes it to the escape pod bay just in time. He and a few others make it out before the freighter explodes. Poor souls still left on board went boom with it. Then, the fighters attack the escape pods. Only the one spacer escapes. the rest of the survivors are killed."

Anakin and Ahsoka take a moment to absorb all the information.

"Where is this spacer now?" Anakin asked, finally.

"Wha? Ya don't believe me? I'm offended!" Jorn replied.

"Just tell us!" Ahsoka demanded.

"I'll have to charge ya extra if you wanna know where he is."

"That's it!" Ahsoka shouted, igniting her lightsaber. The others in the cantina gasped.

"A jedi!" one yelled.

A few of the thugs drew their blasters. One of them, a Klatooinian, spoke.

"A Jedi? Sweet creds! Let's get her boys!"

All at once, Ahsoka had to deflect blaster bolts as the thugs began shooting.

"The bounty's good dead or alive. Same pay either way! And since a dead jedi's more a sure thing, kill her!" the Klatooinian shouted.

"Stop right now!" Anakin shouted, igniting his lightsaber.

"Another jedi?! Probably the little un's master! Blast em too!"

Amidst the confusion and fighting, Jorn fled, leaving the jedi to their fate. Anakin force pushed the thugs every which way. He left the cantina, his padawan following. The two returned to their ship.


	5. Chapter 5: Sealing Fates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 5: Sealing Fates

Over the asteroid of Vergesso, the massive vessel Jorn spoke of was near completion. On the bridge stood a man in a black and blue uniform. He wore a rank plaque that showed he was a general. Behind him, technicians were finishing their work. The doors at the back of the bridge opened. Two men in black cloaks and black armor with polearms marched through and stepped to the sides of the door. Then, Darth Cyclone walked in, the doors closing behind him. He spoke.

"General?"

The man turned to face him.

"Welcome to the _Drill_, milord.", he greeted.

"Is the battle station ready?"

"It will be within the hour."

"Excellent. As soon as it is, plot a course for Anzat."

"Anzat, milord?"

"Yes, the Anzat species is to be purged by order of the King. Their homeworld will provide the _Drill_ a suitable testing target."

"As you and the King command, milord."

Meanwhile, the _Twilight _traveled through hyperspace. Ahsoka was still curious as to why the thugs and other gunmen on Atzerri shot at her when they found out she was a jedi. She turned to her master, who was working on the weapon systems control grid. She spoke.

"Master?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Why did those guys try to kill us?"

"Well, snips, I never told you that there's a bounty on all jedi."

"What?!", Ahsoka asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the Batooine Empire posted it a few months into the war. Any jedi brought in dead or alive is worth a fortune in credits."

"So that explains why bounty hunters like Talgo Flong and Cad Bane have been taking fingers from the jedi they kill. That allows the Batooine Empire to prove they killed a jedi."

"Yeah, but only bounty hunters like those two are successful on such a scale. Most professional bounty hunters like them think out a plan or a strategy before drawing their blasters on a jedi. How Flong and Bane got so skilled though is beyond me."

"Well, Talgo is a Mandalorian. From what I read on the Mandalorian Wars back at the temple, they were very tough opponents. The war cost many lives on both sides."

"Most wars do snips."

A beeping, whistling noise interrupted their conversation. They both immediately recognized it as R2-D2.

"Artoo says we're coming up on the freighter's last known coordinates. You go check the navicomputer; find out where we are. I'll finish up here."

"Okay, master.", Ahsoka said, hurrying to the bridge.

Once there, she looked at the navicomputer and called back to Anakin.

"It's the Vergesso Asteroid Field!"

"Asteroids? Well at least it's Vergesso. Their not as violent as other fields.

The _Twilight _came out of hyperspace right over Vergesso. There was nothing they out of the ordinary that they could see. Just smaller asteroids scattered around the larger asteroid, Vergesso.

"I knew it!", Ahsoka shouted. "Pavan lied to us! That son of a…"

"Ahsoka, language."

"Yes master."

"He didn't lie. I could sense the truth in his words. That giant metal vessel he described must have left."

"Now what, skyguy? The trail ends here."

"We should return to the _Resolute_. The fleet's over Corellia. We'll send our report to the council once we're there."

"Calculating jump to lightspeed. Coordinates set on Corellia.", Ahsoka said as she pressed a few buttons on the control console.

The _Twilight _turned, facing away from Vergesso, and jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, the _Drill_ came out of hyperspace, surrounded by hundreds of _Intimidator_ class cruisers and to it's starboard side, the _Call of Malachor_. The _Drill _maneuvered so the focusing dish, the projector prongs, and the charge launcher were aimed at the planet below. It was Anzat, home of the Anzat alien species.

On the bridge, the general, General Norton, stood looking out the viewport. Beside him stood Darth Cyclone. The Sith Lord spoke.

"I trust the weapon is ready?"

"Yes, milord.", the general replied.

"Fire when ready, general."

"As you wish, milord."

General Norton turned to his left and pressed a button on a small console. The general gave his orders into it.

"Fire when ready, commander!"

"Yes sir!", a voice replied from the console

Outside, the four projection prongs began to guide powerful red energy beams through each of them. The four beams met at the space beyond the tips of the prongs and combined. A huge, spherical clustering of energy formed in the space and suddenly fired at the planet below. When the superlaser beam hit the planet's surface, it carved into the ground. After a minute, a technician at a console on the bridge turned to the general and the Sith Lord. He informed them.

"The superlaser has reached the core."

"Fire the charge.", Darth Cyclone ordered.

"Fire the charge!", General Norton shouted into the com.

"Yes sir!", the same voice from a minute ago replied.

Outside, the superlaser ceased, and out of a small hatch behind the projection prongs, a large explosive charge came rocketing out. The charge shot down into the hole. A few moments later, the planet was blasted apart by a massive explosion.

In just a few minutes, a planet of over 7 billion people was turned into smoldering, scattered rocks.

"The end of the war is near, gentlemen.", Darth Cyclone declared simply and proudly.

**A/N: Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Ronthana Destroyed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 6: Ronthana Destroyed

The _Twilight_ came out of hyperspace over Correllia. The modified _G9 Rigger_ approached the Republic fleet in orbit over the planet below. Upon landing in the hangar bay of the _Resolute_, Anakin, Ahsoka, and R2 departed the ship and were met by Admiral Yularen and Captain Rex. The admiral spoke.

"Greetings, General Skywalker. How did you fare in the Vergesso Asteroid field?"

"There was nothing there but asteroids. Whatever 'Project: Worldend' is, it's gone."

"Sir!"

The five turned to see a trooper approaching them.

"What is it trooper?", Yularen asked.

"Urgent message from Coruscant! The Supreme Chancellor and Master Yoda wish to speak with you, admiral and general, sirs!"

Once in the communications room behind the bridge, the transmition from the Senate Building was put through. The Supreme Chancellor spoke first.

"Anakin, Admiral Yularen, I am glad to see you both! Something horrible has happened."

"What is it?", Anakin asked.

"Anzat has been destroyed. The entire planet is gone. Everyone who was on the planet is dead."

"What do you mean 'destroyed'?", Anakin asked, bewildered.

"I mean destroyed, Anakin. Master Yoda sensed it, and the fleet sent to investigate has confirmed it."

Just then an alarm went off in the comm room. Admiral Yularen went over to a flashing button, and pressed it.

"This is Admiral Yularen of the 3rd fleet. Who is this?", he spoke.

"This is Overseer Riekan of the Ronthana Manufacturing Complex! We are under attack!"

"Under attack?"

"Yes! That's what I said!!"

"How are your defenses holding?", Anakin asked.

"I don't know if we'll survive the next few minutes! A massive fleet jumped out of hyperspace led by this space station-sized warship! This warship is shooting a huge laser beam that is carving into the surface! We are heading down into the bunkers and then we will..."

The transmition was cut off.

"We have to help them!", Ahsoka shouted.

Yoda brought his hands to his head and grumbled.

"Master Yoda?", Anakin asked.

"Sense disaster, I do. The same sense I felt when Anzat was destroyed. Hurry to Ronthana, you must."

Meanwhile, the _Drill_, accompanied by the _Call of Malachor_ and the Batooine Grand Armada, was over the smoldering asteroids that were once Ronthana. On the bridge, Darth Cyclone and General Norton stood at he viewport looking out on their handiwork. The Sith Lord spoke.

"The Republic's war effort is now crippled. Over seventy five percent of all their weapons, armor, vehicles, and starships were built here."

"Now where to, milord?", the general asked, eager to destroy another Republic world.

"Metellos"

"Metellos?"

"Yes. Destroying an ecumenopolis, with hundreds of billions of people, will show the Republic and the Jedi just what we can do."

"Very well, milord."

The _Drill_, the _Call of Malachor_, and the Batooine Grand Armada jumped to hyperspace.

**A/N: Review**


	7. Chapter 7: A Price Paid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 7: A Price Paid

The _Drill _and the Batooine Grand Armada were over Metellos. The defending Republic fleet was on the verge of defeat. The superior numbers, firepower, and skilled strategists in the Grand Armada easily overpowered the Republic defenders. On the bridge of the _Drill_, Darth Cyclone and General Norton stood, looking out the viewport, looking upon the planet they were about to be destroyed. Darth Cyclone sensed some uncertainty amongst his men. After all, they stood ready to oblitherate a world with hundreds of billions of people. Cyclone understood this, and was not angered by their uncertainty to do their duty. However, he was not about to call off their attack, so he turned to adress the crew on the bridge.

"Men, I know what you all are thinking. Is destroying this world the right thing to do? In truth I do not know myself. Do we have the right to take the lives of so many people? However, did the Republic have the right to invade Kalee and force the noble Kaleesh to suffer from famine while the Jedi simply watched? And they dare call themselves defenders of peace?! Was it right for the Republic to invede Nir thousands of years ago and force the people to submit to their rule? When our home, Batooine, was part of the Republic ages ago, did the Senate have the right to impose such harsh and brutal sanctions and taxes on our ancestors? Simply because the original colonists of Batooine were fugitives from their corrupt and unjust order? The were content to watch our ancestor's starve and die for their own ideals of petty revenge. That is why they revolted! That is why they took up arms and forced the Republic and their Jedi lackies to leave the entire system and never return! That was what our great empire was formed from. People who fought, many of whom who gave their lives, to free themselves from Republic and Jedi tyranny! Ever since, our empire has saved other worlds from the Republic! Worlds that have since pledged themselves to our banner and have joined us! The destruction of this one, Republic world, is nothing compared to all the murder and destruction wrought by the Republic and the Jedi! Now, are you going to strike at the Republic so that the galaxy can be free of it at last?! Free from them and their Jedi enforcers?! Are you going to let the Republic know that all of their war mongering and destruction of innocents has a price?! A price that must be paid with their blood?!"

All at once, the entire bridge let out a cheer that shook the stars, "YEEAAH!!!"

"Then let us avenge those who did not survive the Republic's crimes!", Darth Cyclone declared.

"YEEAAH!!!"

"Fire at will commander!", General Norton shouted in to com.

The suquence began and the superlaser fired. After the laser ceased and the charge was fired, the crew on the _Drill_ watched as Metellos was blown apart, silencing the terrified screams of all those on the surface. What very little remained of the Republic fleet, a few _Venator_-class star destroyers, scarred and burning, were quickly finished off by the Grand Armada. Darth Cyclone sensed no regret in any of the crew on the _Drill_. He turned to face them and spoke.

"Well done, gentlemen. The war has left a scar on the Core Worlds that will never be healed."

The Sith Lord walked toward the doors to the corridor behind the bridge. He spoke to General Norton while walking.

"I leave the _Drill_ in your capable hands, general. I am returning to my flagship. I must contact my master for further orders."

"As you command, milord.", General Norton replied.

Darth Cyclone walked out of the bridge, the doors closing behind him.

**A/N: Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Distress Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 8: Distress Call

The _Resolute _and the third fleet arrived over the asteroid field that was once Ronthana. On the bridge, Admiral Yularen, Anakin, and Ahsoka stared at the planetary remains with horror and awe. Ahsoka spoke first.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Ronthana?"

"I think this is it, Ahsoka. Well... what's left of it.", Anakin answered.

"What could possibly have done this?", Yularen asked.

"It must have to do with 'Project Worldend'.", Anakin determined.

"Sir!"

The three turned to see a clone fleet captain.

"What is it captain?", said Yularen.

"Urgent transmittion from the _Zenith_."

"Admiral Ossoa? He's in charge of the fleet defending Metellos. Let's see what he wants.", said Anakin.

The four headed for the communications room. Once there, they spoke to a hologram of the admiral.

"Admiral Ossoa, what is this about?", Anakin asked.

"General Skywalker! The _Zenith_ has crashed on Dargoon, the moon of Zarvos."

"Zarvos? That's nowhere near Metellos. What is going on?", Yularen asked.

"The Batooine Empire destroyed Metellos with a massive battleship! All those people are dead! They killed them all!"

"Another planet destroyed?!", Ahsoka asked, horrified.

"I felt a pain in my head earlier. It must have been an echo of the destruction.", said Anakin.

"What happened to your fleet, admiral?", Aksoka asked.

"That massive battleship that destroyed Metellos, which is even bigger than the _Call of Malachor_, was accompanied by that ship and the Batooine Grand Armada. Hundreds of _Intimidator_ cruisers. They outnumbered us a hundred to one! There was nothing we could do to stop them! The _Zenith_ was the only ship that got away. We were crippled and made a random jump to hyperspace! We are stranded here on Dargoon. The ship is lost. Power is starting to fail. I've already sent you our coordinates. Please help us!"

"Once we get permission from command, we will be on our way!", Anakin responded.

Meanwhile, on the wrecked _Zenith_, Admiral Ossoa pressed a button on the communications console, ending his transmittion. Then, the skin of the caucasian human male turned into a greenish skin. The Admiral turned into a clawdite shapeshifter. From the bridge of the cruiser, a Mandalorian Supercommando in a chrome finish armor with a black flightsuit underneath walked into the comm. room. The clawdite turned to face his armored associate, who then spoke.

"They are on their way?"

"They will be.", the clawdite answered.

"Good, our employer will be most pleased."

**A/N: Review**


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped on Dargoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 9: Trapped on Dargoon

The _Resolute_, flanked by two other _Venator_-class star destroyers, came out of hyperspace over Dargoon, the moon of Zarvos. In the _Resolute_'s main hangar, the _Twilight _and two gunships are prepped for launch. Ahsoka was curious as to why they were bringing two gunships when the _Twilight_ was more than capable of carrying any survivors. The togruta walked over to her master and asked why.

"Master? Why do we need to take gunships down to the moon with us?"

"Because, the settlers don't care much for outsiders."

"Settlers?"

"Yeah, Dargoon was settled only recently. Reffugees who fled the core worlds during the sucessionist crisis just before the war traveled every which way. Some settled here and started a farming community. They are said to be some-what paranoid, believing all outsiders are threats. Better play it safe with two companies of troopers."

"Alright, master."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and R2-D2 boarded the _Twilight_. The freighter and the two gunships took off. The ships departed from the _Resolute,_ which was just barely in the moon's atmosphere. Soon, the three ships came upon the downed _Zenith_, sitll smoking from hull breaches and covered in blast marks. Once the three landed near the boarding ramp, which had been busted out on impact, a small fleet of eight _Intimidator_-class cruisers dropped out of hyperspace. On the bridge of the lead ship, the _Freedom's Fist_, a caucasian male whith brown, greying hair dressed in a black and blue uniform stood looking out the viewport. His rank plague signified he was the Grand Admiral. Another officer approched him as he turned around. The officer spoke.

"Grand Admiral Karath, we are in range sir."

"Very well commander. Fire at will."

"Yes sir!"

All at once, the weapons on the eight cruisers began firing on the Republic fleet. One of the cruisers headed closer to the moon.

"Sir, the _Anticipator _is in the atmosphere. Should we tell her captain to deploy the Centurions?", the commander asked.

"Yes, I recieved confimation from the bounty hunter that the jedi have landed at the _Zenith_. Tell the captain to launch all the Centurions."

A minute later, A large group of Centurions launched from the cruiser in the atmosphere. The huge battle droids flew down to the _Zenith_. All at once, the droids fired on the gunships, destroying them and any clones who had not disambarked.

"Centurions!", Ahsoka shouted, drawing her lightsaber.

"Destroy the Jedi!", one of the droids shouted in it's robotic voice. Ahsoka had to jump to avoid the centurion stepping on her. She deflected the lasers shot at her, but the blasts only dispearsed uppon hiting the centurion's torso.

One centurion kicked the _Twilight_, sending it crashing into some rocks, hitting some clones on the way.

"Into the _Zentith_! The centurions can't fit in there!", Anakin shouted.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, R2, and the few surviving clones made for the boarding ramp of the _Zenith_. The centurions continued to fire the lasers out of their palms. A few of the giant battle droids fired the beam cannons built into their chest plates. Most of the surviving clones were vaporized instantly. One centurion opened it's shoulder plates and fired the missiles out of the launchers that had been underneath. The missiles closed in and blew apart a few clones. One palm laser hit R2, sending the little astromech flying.

"R2!", Ahsoka shouted

Anakin stopped for a moment before telling Ahsoka with an expression of regret, "We have keep moving!".

The two jedi, the clone captain, and the three remaining clone troopers hurried up the ramp and into the wrecked _Venator _cruiser.

"After them!", one centurion shouted.

The giant battle droids advanced on the _Zenith_.

**A/N: Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friends and Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 10: Old Friends and Old Enemies

Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and the three clone troopers arrived in the central chamber of the _Zenith_. The bodies of clones, killed when the ship crashed, were scattered across the floor. The team realized they had to come up with a plan. Rex spoke up.

"What now?"

"We should try to reach the bridge. That was were Admiral Ossoa's transmittion came from.", Anakin determined.

"What about the Centurions? They aren't just gonna go away.", Ahsoka reminded them.

"If the communications systems are still active, we can send a message to the _Resolute_.", said Anakin.

"Let's get to it then!", said Rex.

The team headed for the turbolifts.

Outside, the centurions began blasting away at the _Zenith_. With every shot, pieces of the already heavily damaged hull were blasted off. Up in orbit, the Republic fleet was losing their battle. One of the three _Venator_-class cruisers exploeded, taking thousands of clones with it. The other two, one of which was the _Resolute_, would soon follow. On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen was giving his orders to everyone.

"We cannot hope to match their firepower! Are the shields still online?"

"Just barely sir, but yes.", a clone fleet captain replied.

"Divert primary power to the shields! We've got to hold out!"

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Freedom's Fist_, Grand Admiral Vaul Karath was giving orders of his own, directing the destruction of the Republic fleet. He looked on as his ships destroyed the second to last enemy cruiser. Karath turned to a fleet commander and asked.

"Did you find an ID match on the Republic flagship?"

"Yes, grand admiral. It is the _Resolute_, the flagship of the jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. It is commanded by Admiral Yularen."

"Admiral Yularen?"

"Yes sir. Do... you know him, sir?"

"Yes. He was once a friend of mine before I turned to the Batooine Empire..."

Karath took a long moment before continuing.

"He was once a friend. Not anymore. Destroy that ship."

"Yes sir!"

All at once, all eight _Intimidator_-class cruisers fired all of their weapons on the _Resolute_. The overwelming firepower threatened to blast the flagship apart. Her shields were depleting fast and Admiral Yularen had to think fast. He turned to the fleet captain.

"Can we reach General Skywalker?", he asked.

"No sir, we've lost the signal from the _Twilight_. General Skywalker and his team are fighting the Centurions."

Just then, a beeping came from the comm room. Yularen hurried over to the holoraphic projector. Upon activating it, he was met by a hologram of Anakin.

"General Skywalker! How are things down there?"

"Not so good, admiral. The centurions have trapped us on the _Zenith_. We're in her comm room. How are things up there?"

"About the same. A Batooine fleet has destroyed our fleet. The _Resolute_ is about to go! We have to retreat."

"I understand, admiral. We'll hold out as long as we can."

"We'll return as soon as soon as we can."

Admiral Yularen ended the transmition. He turned to the fleet captain.

"Plot a course for Corellia! We have to leave now!"

Over on the _Freedom's Fist_, the fleet commander turned to Grand Admiral Karath. He informed him.

"Sir, the enemy's shields are down, but their preparing to jump to hyperspace!"

"Target their engines."

"As you command, sir."

The Batooine fleet fired on the _Resolute_'s engines. In a few seconds, one of her engines were destroyed. However, just before the second one could be destroyed, the _Resolute _jumped to hyperspace as a crippled flagship, ironically like the _Zenith_.

Meanwhile, in the comm room on the _Zenith_, Anakin and his team opened the doors to the bridge. Inside, Admiral Ossoa was waiting for them. Much like the rest of the ship, the bridge was littered with the bodies of clones.

"At last you have arrived, General Skywalker.", he greeted.

"Better late than never. Right, admiral?". Anakin responded.

"Perhaps", Ossoa said.

Suddenly, the admiral drew a blaster pistol and quickly shot the three clone troopers. All three dropped to the floor. Anakin and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers and Captain Rex drew his blaster pistols.

"Stand down, Admiral!", Anakin shouted.

"What's going on here?!, Ahsoka demanded.

"Look to your left, jedi."

The three turned and saw the corpse of Admiral Ossoa on the floor of the bridge. They turned back to their adversary, shocked.

"How...?", Anakin started as their adversary's appearance changed to his true from, a clawdite mercenary.

"You can enter now, mandalorian.", he said.

Out of the comm room, the mandalorian entered, aiming his blaster rifle at the jedi.

"Talgo Flong", said Anakin.

"Hello, Skywalker", Talgo said, lowering his blaster and aiming his right gauntlet at them.

"And goodbye", he said, pressing a button on the guantlet.

A jet of flame sprayed out of the gauntlet at the jedi and the clone.

**A/N: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The End of the Zenith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 11: The End of the _Zenith_

Anakin shot his left arm and spread his hand out. Using the force, he blocked the spray of flames that shot from the mandalorian's gauntlet. Once the flamethrower ceased, Ahsoka lunged at Talgo. Just before she could strike at his torso, he quickly delivered a precise chop with his right hand, striking her arm pit. The result was Ahsoka dropping her lightsaber. While she looked about, frantically searching for her weapon, the mandalorian swiftly punched her face and kicked her stomach, knocking the young jedi to the floor. All the while, the clawdite mercenary engaged Captain Rex in a shootout. Anakin hurried to Ahsoka's defense. Every slash of the jedi's lightsaber was dodged by the mandalorian. When he saw an opening, Talgo punched Anakin in the jaw and kicked one of his knees. Anakin, echoing his padawan, fell to the floor. Talgo drew one blaster pistol and shot Rex, who had been focused on the clawdite. The mandalorian and the clawdite made for the turbolifts, leaving behind their wounded adversaries.

Meanwhile, the centurions finally breached the hull of the _Zenith_. One centurion opened a compartment on his right arm, and a small probe droid came out. The probe hovered on its repulsorlifts and floated into the breach.

"Orders Updated: Hold position. Wait for signal from probe unit", said one centurion, recieving a signal from the Batooine fleet in orbit.

Inside the wreck, Talgo and the clawdite hurry out of a turbolift and head for the central chamber. Once they arrive, Talgo pulls out a small beacon and sets it down on the floor. Powerful clamps extend from the beacon and lock onto the floor. The mandalorian pressed a button on the the side of the beacon and turned it on. A red light began flashing on the top of the beacon.

"Lets get out of here. The armada's going to start bombarding the wreck as soon as they pick up the signal.", said Talgo.

The two hurried out of the chamber and down a hall. Meanwhile, Anakin hurried out of a turbolift. Ahsoka, supporting the wounded Rex, followed. A distance from them, the probe droid spotted them and transmitted their location to the centurions, who in turn transmitted the coordinates to the fleet in orbit. On the bridge of the _Freedom's Fist_, Grand Admiral Karath was approached by the fleet commander. The officer spoke.

"Grand Admiral, we have a confirmation on the jedi's location, and we have a lock on the beacon. The jedi are almost at the central chamber where the beacon is. Your orders?"

"I'm going to contact the bounty hunter and alert him to the situation.", Karath replied.

On the _Zenith_, Talgo stopped running and pressed a button on the right side of his helmet.

"Something you need?", he asked.

"The jedi are almost at the beacon. Bombardment will comence in one minute, whether or not your out.", the grand admiral informed.

"Understood. Talgo out."

The two continued running. Meanwhile, the probe droid returned to the centurions. Once the small droid was secure back in its compartment, the giant battle droids took off, heading back for the fleet. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex arrived at the central chamber on the _Zenith_. Looking around, Ahsoka spotted, the beacon.

"Master?", she asked, worried.

"Oh no", said Anakin.

Up in orbit, the guns on the _Intimidator_-class cruisers all locked on to the beacon. On the bridge of the _Freedom's Fist_, Grand Admiral Karath gave the command.

"Fire"

All at once, every laser weapon on the cruisers unleashed a storm of laser fire. Just before the first blasts hit the _Zenith_, Talgo jetpacked out of the wreck, carrying the clawdite.

"You'd better hold on, shapeshifter. If you fall, I'm not going back for ya.", he said.

Behind them, the _Zenith_ was overhelmed with a massive bombardment. A series of explosions blew the wreck apart, with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex still inside.

**A/N: Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Against all Odds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 12: Against all Odds

The _Resolute_ and the third fleet arrived in orbit of Dargoon. To everyone's surprise, the Batooine fleet was gone. Admiral Yularen suddenly realized that this meant the enemy must have completed what they came here for; trap and kill Skywalker. He quickly ordered the _Zenith_ to be found. One of the officers reported their findings.

"Admiral, we have located the wreck of the _Zenith_, or what is left of it. The wreck has been subjected to a heavy bombardment. If General Skywalker and his forces were inside when it was destroyed, then they are most likely dead."

"We cannot determine that unless we find their bodies. If anyone could survive a bombardment, it would be Skywalker. Deploy a force to the surface to clear the wreckage.", Yularen ordered.

"Yes sir", the officer replied.

Meanwhile, the _Freedom's Fist _and the fleet behind it came out of hyperspace and rejoined the Grand Armada around the _Drill_. One the bridge of the _Call of Malachor_, Darth Cyclone spoke to Grand Admiral Karath via hologram.

"You are certain Skywalker is dead?", the Sith Lord asked.

"Yes, my lord. No one could've survived such a precise orbital bombardment.", Karath answered.

"Very well, rejoin the fleet in protectorate formation."

"As you wish sir. Oh, and, the bounty hunter and the mercenary want their payments."

"Of course. Tell them I will transfer the credits to their accounts."

Back at Dargoon, clone troopers and gunships were working to remove the wreckage of the destroyed _Zenith_. After nearly an hour, an unconscious Anakin was discovered. Soon after, a knocked out Captain Rex, and a badly wounded Ahsoka were found as well. Clone medics rushed to check their lifesigns. They transmitted their discovery to the _Resolute_.

"Admiral, we have found General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex.", a clone commander reported.

"Are they alive?", Yularen asked.

"Yes. The jedi are banged up, but knowing jedi, they'll recover fast. As for Rex, his legs and arms are broken. A few ribs are as well. And he's suffered a bad concussion. But if given proper medical attantion, he should make a full recovery in time."

"Very well. Return to the ship, commander."

A few hours later, Anakin opened his eyes to find himself in a bed in the _Resolute_'s medical bay. Groaning, he turned to his side to find Ahsoka in a bed next to his, and Rex in the one beyond hers. A 21-B medical droid turned from a lab station to greet the jedi knight.

"Welcome back, general. Good to see you're not dead."

"Wha... what happened?"

"Easy now, you and your team survived an orbital bombardment. Luckily, the Admiral's rescue team found you, or we wouldn't be speaking."

"How's Ahsoka and Rex?"

"They'll be fine. Your padawan will recover much sooner. The captain took the worst beating. He'll be alright though. Now, you should rest and heal, general."

Anakin complied and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Review**


	13. Chapter 13: The Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 13: The Prisoner

A few days have passed. Anakin and Ahsoka have recovered, but Rex is still in bad shape. Anakin found Ahsoka in the med bay watching over Rex.

"You know he'll be fine, snips."

"I know, master. Its just... hard seeing him like this."

"He's a soldier. These kinds of things happen to soldiers."

"I guess your right."

Anakin smiled, knowing he helped her feel better.

"Come on, I'm going to question the Batooine trooper we took prisoner.", he said.

"Alright. Let's get that sleemo to talk.", Ahsoka said, determined.

The two jedi headed to the prison block and reached the prisoner's cell. Anakin turned to the clones guarding the cell.

"Leave us", he commanded.

The two troopers left their posts and headed down the corridor. Anakin turned the force field off and Ahsoka steped in, with him following. The force field reactivated. The Batooine trooper looked up at his jailers. The human male narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here, jedi?", he asked, hate seething in his voice.

"You will tell us about 'Project: Worldend'.", Anakin said, waving his hand, trying to effect a mind trick. The trooper's eyes narrowed even more. He spat at Ahsoka, who glared at him in response.

"Mind tricks will not work on me. A soldier of the Batooine Empire is not weak minded."

"Apparently", Anakin agreed.

"Now get out.", the trooper demanded.

"What is your problem?!", Ahsoka yelled.

"Your still breathing.", the trooper answered.

"Enough! What is 'Project: Worldend'?!", Anakin demanded.

"It is what is going to destroy your precious Republic and free the galaxy."

"It has killed entire planets! It doesn't free! It kills!", Ahsoka yelled, infuriated.

"Ahsoka, watch your temper," Anakin instructed.

"It has destroyed worlds of importance to the Republic. You were using the factories on Ronthana to build your weapons and war machines. Things you used to murder countless billions in your war mongering!" the trooper shot back.

"The Batooine Empire and it's Seperatist allies are the war mongerers! It was them who started this war and it is their weapons and war machines who have brought death to the innocent!"Ahsoka yelled even louder.

"Tell that to the Kaleesh, who our troopers and battle droids have fought and died for to liberate their home from Republic occupation. Tell that to the people of Jabiim, who suffered and died for millenia do to the Republic's greed and carelessness. Tell that to the Geonosians, whose home your motherless killers have invaded twice. Tell that to the people of Grakooine whose people were massacred by you jedi animals simply for trying to be free. You jedi and your clone troopers have murdered so many people and destroyed so many places! Your clones beat and kill unarmed civillians on worlds you occupy. And yet, you jedi, 'defenders of the peace', allow it all to happen, and even take part in it. You two and every other jedi disgust me! You have no right to be hailed as heroes for all of the death and destruction you have wrought! Too much blood has been spilled on your account to ever be atoned for! That is why the Batooine Empire will not stop until the Republic is destroyed and every last jedi faces justice!"

"That is it!!!" Ahsoka screamed, force throwing the trooper into the wall. She ran up to him as he fell to the floor and started kicking his face hard.

"AHSOKA, STOP!!!" Anakin yelled as he levitated his padawan using the force.

The Batooine Trooper struggled to his hands and kness, blood running from his noise and from the corner of his mouth.

"Torture me all you want, jedi. You will *never* get me to tell you anything. I would rather die than betray the *real heroes*." he said, confidently.

"No, we won't hurt you anymore. I apologise for my padawan.", Anakin said, ashamed.

Anakin let Ahsoka down. The young togruta girl said nothing. She lowered her head in shame.

"I'll send a medical officer to help you with your injuries.", Anakin said, activating the controls to the force field through the force.

"Just leave me.", the trooper said.

Anakin, and Ahsoka stepped out of the cell and Anakin reactivated the force field. The two jedi left the prison block.

Meanwhile, Admiral Yularen was speaking to Master Garvan via hologram in the communications room.

"The planet Bonadon needs your attention. We have heard rumors of Seperatist activity on the surface. The council has decreed that Anakin and Ahsoka are to investigate, since your current location is the closest.", the jedi master instructed.

"I understand sir.", Yularen replied.

On the bridge of the _Drill_, General Norton spoke with Darth Cyclone via hologram as well.

"The king has ordered the _Drill_ to destroy Bonadon. The planet's destruction will send a message to the Corporate Sector Authority. It will let them know that if they continue to play both sides in this war, then they will join the Republic in death."

"Very well, my lord."

The _Drill _and the defense fleet jumped to hyperspace.

**A/N: Review**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 14: The Truth Revealed

The _Resolute_ and the Third Fleet arrived in orbit over Bonadon. On the bridge, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Admiral Yularen were preparing for the mission. Anakin suggested they contact the Corporate Sector Authority's leadership on the planet before landing troops to search for Seperatist agents. Then, the _Drill_ and the defense fleet dropped out of hyperspace just beyon a moon. The three gaped at the sight of the massive battle station, and all the warships guarding it.

"What is that?", Ahsoka asked, awed and horrified.

"It must be 'Project: Worldend'.", Anakin realized.

On the bridge of the _Drill_, General Norton was approached by a fleet commander.

"General, we are not yet in range on the planet. That moon is blocking our line of fire.", the commander informed his superior.

"We don't have enough time to maneuver around it. Destroy it at once.", Norton ordered.

"Yes, general."

The _Drill_ fired on the moon and after the charge was fired, the moon was destroyed. All the while, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yularen watched from the _Resolute_.

"They are going to do that do Bonadon! There are billions of people on the planet! What can we do?!", Ahsoka panicked.

Out from the surface of Bonadon came a large fleet of corvettes and dreadnaughts, the Corporate Sector Authority's defense fleet.

"General, incoming transmittion from a Corsec ship.", a clone fleet captain informed.

"Put it through.", Anakin ordered.

A hologran of a human male appeared. The man spoke.

"This is Admiral Cerd of the _Virtue_. By what authority are the Republic and the Batooine Empire intruding on our territory?"

"Admiral Cerd, this is Anakin Skywaler. Jedi Knight and General in the Grand Army of The Republic. We were dispatched to investigate rumors of Seperatist activity on Bonadon. As for the Batooine Empire, it looks like their here to destroy Bonadon."

"We will not let that happen. Combined, we can match their numbers.", Cerd determined.

"Agreed", said Anakin

Just then, the Batooine Grand Armada dropped out of hyperspace. The _Call of Malachor_ and the _Freedom's Fist_ were at the head of the fleet.

"Or maybe not...", Anakin added.

**A/N: Review**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle over Bonadon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 15: Battle over Bonadon

The two sides began firing on one another. The Batooine Grand Armada advanced toward the Republic and Corsec fleets while the defense fleet formed a defensive circle around the _Drill_. On the bridge of the battle station, General Norton spoke with Darth Cyclone via hologram. The Sith Lord instructed the general on the battle plan.

"We'll carve a path through their lines and take out the flagship. Once their fleets are in disarray, you may commence your attack on the planet."

Once the _Call of Malachor_ was in range of the Corsec fleet, Cyclone gave his orders.

"Activate the shield drainers."

"Yes milord!", a fleet commander replied.

A purple-redish energy beam fired from the superbattleship and locked onto a Corsec dreadnaught. The beam completely drained the warship's shields. The siphoned energy was then transfered to enhance the _Call of Malachor_'s weapon systems. Almost instantly, the barrage of turbolaserfire from the superbattleship destroyed the defenseless dreadnaught.

"Target those cluster of corvettes. Fire the shatterbeam.", Darth Cyclone ordered.

"Yes milord.", the fleet commander replied.

The large cannon between the prongs at the bow section of the _Call of Malachor_ fired a massive red energy beam. Inside the beam were dozens of large shards of metal. The energy and the shards shreded through the corvette's hulls, tearing them apart.

As the battle continued, _Intimidator_-class cruisers destroyed _Venator_-class star destroyers and vice versa. Starfighters clashed in dogfights; _Stormer _squadrons and Vulture droid squadrons against V-19 _Torrent_ squadrons. The Republic lost all of their Y-Wing squadrons to _Guardian_-class patrol ships. None ever reached the capital ships. The Grand Armada unleashed its own bombers, squadrons of _Ravager_s. The bombers dropped their payloads on the Republic and Corsec capital ships, crippling if not destroying them. Corsec dreadnaughts and corvettes made for the _Drill_. They never made it past the Grand Armada. With their superior numbers, and with the _Call of Malachor_, the Batooine Empire began the march to victory.

Realizing that their enemy was going to win unless they acted now, Anakin quickly devised a plan the stop the _Drill_. He turned to his padawan.

"Ahsoka, come with me. We're going to the hangar.", he said.

"I trust you have a plan?", the togruta asked.

"Yes. If we can get to that battle station's main reactor, we can plant a few charges and destroy it."

"How are we going to get on that metal monster with hundreds of cruisers guarding it?"

"We're not going alone, snips."

The _Twilight_ and over a dozen squadrons of V-19 _Torrent_s launched from the _Resolute_ and headed for the _Drill_. But first, they had to get past the _Call of Malachor_.

"Its Skywalker's ship. I suspected he survived. Let's correct that now. Shoot him down and take out those clone fighters as well!", Darth Cyclone ordered.

The anti-starfighter laser cannons on the superbattleship began unleashing a hailstorm of rapidly discharged laserfire. The _Twilight_ and the V-19 _Torrent_s took evasive action. They had limited success. The _Twilight_ made it past the _Call of Malachor_, but only half of the dozens of starfighter squadrons did.

"Commander, Skywalker and Republic fighters are heading for the _Drill_. Blow them out of space before they reach the _Drill_.", Darth Cyclone informed the fleet commander of the defense fleet via comm system.

"Undertood, sir.", the officer replied.

Despite their best efforts, the _Twilight_ made it past the defense fleet and the _Drill_'s own defenses. None of the starfighters made it though. Anakin landed the _Twilight_ in one of the _Drill_'s hangar bays. As Anakin, Ahsoka, and their team prepared to move out, A full batallion of battle droids and Batooine troopers converged on the hangar.

**A/N: Review**


	16. Chapter 16: Aboard the Drill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 16: Aboard the _Drill_

Anakin, Ahsoka, and a company of clones hurried down the _Twilight_'s boarding ramp. Their welcoming party was arriving to greet them. Batooine troopers and battle droids took aim and began shooting at the intruders. Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers and charged as the clones returned fire. After a few minutes, the hangar bay was secured. The welcoming party had been wiped out, and they had taken half the clone trooper company with then. Anakin looked over the body of the Batooine trooper seargent. He found a small datapad. Taking it from the body, he analyzed it and told the others what it was.

"Its a map of this battle station. Triton squad, stay here and protect the _Twilight_. Punisher squad, your with us. Let's go!", Anakin ordered.

Triton squad took up defensive positions at the _Twilight_ as Punisher squad followed Anakin and Ahsoka into the _Drill_. Meanwhile, on the bridge, an officer approached General Norton, who was observing the battle from the viewport. The officer spoke.

"General, two jedi and a company of clones have boarded the _Drill_. They have secured a hangar bay and are heading into the battle are currently on Deck 69."

"Their efforts are meaningless. Seal off the deck and dispatch them immediately.", Norton ordered.

"Right away sir!", the officer replied.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Punisher squad hurried down a hallway. All of a sudden, blast doors began closing. They sealed too quickly, and the jedi and clones were trapped. A door on the side of the hall opened revealing B1 battle droids on the other side.

"There they are! Blast them!", the droid seargent shouted.

The battle droids aimed their blaster rifles and began firing as they moved into the hall. The door closed and locked behind them. Anakin and Ahsoka began cutting the droids down as they exchanged fire with the clones. A few clones took shots and went down. These were not Seperatist battle droids. These were Batooine Imperial battle droids. They had better armor and combat programing. Unlike their greedy, cheap seperatist allies, the Batooine Empire was willing to pay more to ensure that their droids could operate at the standards of organic soldiers. Had two jedi not been there, the battle droids might have come out on top. When the last droid fell in pieces, the fight ended. Anakin walked over to a blast door and began cutting a hole in it with his lightsaber. Once he was finished, He stepped through to the other side, followed by his padawan, and the remaining clones. Suddenly, a small door on the ceiling opened and an auto turret came out. The turret began shooting, but was easily destroyed by the clones.

At the command center, a Batooine trooper commander was speaking with General Norton over the comm system. The general gave his orders.

"Commander Jorvos, the jedi have invaded the _Drill_. No doubt they are here to try and sabatoge the battle station. Take your forces and kill them. Kill them all."

"As you command, general.", Jorvos replied.

Anakin continued cutting holes in every blast door, while Ahsoka and the clones took out every auto turret. Soon, they reached the the end of the hall. The chamber at the end held a series of turbolifts. The team headed for the turbolifts, and as they did so, a door on the ceiling behind them opened. Three droidekas dropped down, got into their stances, activated their shields, and began firing.

"We gotta move!", Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka pressed the button on the turbolift console and opened the door. Anakin shielded the clones with his lightsaber as the team backed into the turbolift. Even so, a couple of clones, just a bit too far from Anakin's deflecting range, were shot dead by the droidekas. The turbolift doors closed once they were all inside. The turbolift began acending the massive battle station.

At the command center, a Batooine trooper reported to Commander Jorvos.

"Commander, they've evaded the droidekas and are in one of the turbolifts. Shall I shut it off?"

"No, let them fall into the trap.", Jorvos replied.

Once the turbolift reached the deck with access to the main reactor, the team exited the lift and headed down another hallway.

Back at the command center, General Norton himself arrived to give Commander Jorvos further orders.

"The jedi are heading this way, commander. You will face them yourself. Use your vibrosword well.", the general ordered.

"It will be my pleasure, sir.", the commander replied, heading into the chamber in front of the command center.

Anakin and the team arrived at the end of the hall. The chamber beyond was dark, the lights off. After stepping into the large room, the doors closed and locked behind them. The lights turned on, revealing a full company of Batooine troopers and battle droids. Commander Jorvos greeted his enemies.

"Hello, jedi. Kill them!"

Blasters began firing as Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers.

**A/N: Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Confronting the General

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 17: Confronting the General

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the few remaining clones of Punisher squad met their enemies in the attack. Commander Jorvos rushed Anakin with his vibrosword, blade laced with cortosis. The Batooine trooper commander and the jedi knight began a duel as their forces battled around them. Ahsoka cut through battle droids and Batooine troopers, and behind her, the clone troopers fell, unable to match their enemy's superior numbers and firepower. Ahsoka yelped as she felt the sting of a blaster bolt on her leg. She was unable to block every shot. Another shot grazed her side, and another on her shoulder. A Batooine trooper rushed her and hit her with the butt of his blaster rifle. The togruta jedi fell to the floor. Before the trooper could finish her, one of the last clones blasted him. By now, the Batooine company of troopers and battle droids were almost wiped out, and the second to last clone was gunned down. Ahsoka got back on her feet and kept fighting the troopers and droids.

Anakin and Commander Jorvos continued their duel. The commander's swordsmanship caught the jedi by surprise. But he didn't have the force. Anakin force pushed Jorvos into the wall. He hurried to subdue his oponent. Jorvos got to his feet and drew a blaster pistol. He took aim at Anakin and fired. The jedi dodged the blaster bolt and slashed the commander across the chest with his lightsaber. Jorvos fell to the floor with a scream of pain, his life quickly leaving him.

Anakin turned to his padawan. Ahsoka had finished off the last Batooine trooper. The only remaining clone trooper, the seargent, walked over to them. The three headed for the doors at back of the chamber. Once the doors opened, they stepped into the command center, the doors closing behind them. A squad of Batooine troopers took aim. Behind them stood General Norton. The general spoke.

"Welcome to the command center, Skywalker."

"Who are you?", Anakin demanded.

"I am General Jaras Norton, commander of this magnificent battle station."

"There is nothing 'magnificent' about a giant weapon used to kill the masses.", Ahsoka said with anger.

"Only the masses whose allegence is with our enemies.", Norton replied.

"Surrender yourself and this station now, general. You need not die.", said Anakin.

"I do not believe you are in a position to be throwing such stones, jedi. There are over a hundred thousand troopers and battle droids onboard the _Drill_. The amount you've killed to get this far has not even put a dent in the forces stationed here. The hangar you captured on your way in is being stormed by those forces as we speak. Your means of escape will soon be destroyed. And at any instant I can turn those forces on you. Rather, it is you who should surrender. So, the question you have posed to me, I now pose to you.", Norton explained, confident.

"We will never surrender.", Anakin replied.

"Very well.", said Norton.

The general quickly drew a blaster pistol and shot the clone seargent before he had a chance to react. The clone fell to the floor, dead.

"Men, kill these jedi.", Norton ordered, heading out the doors at the side of the command center. All at once, the troopers began firing. Anakin and Ahsoka deflected athe blaster bolts as they charged at the troopers. The troopers fell to their lightsabers. When their numbers got down to only two, the troopers cast their blaster rifles aside and drew cortosis-laced vibroswords. The troopers engaged their jedi enemies in a fight of blade to blade. Although their training with swords was sufficent for a soldier, it was not sufficent to match a jedi. The troopers were overpowered and killed.

"I'm going to contact Triton squad.", Anakin said.

Pressing a button on his wristcomm, he spoke.

"Triton squad, come in. This is General Skywalker."

"General, this is trooper Dano.", a clone replied, the sounds of blasterfire crackling in the background.

"Trooper? Where's your seargent?", Anakin asked.

"The seargent is dead. Batooine troopers and battle droids are assaulting the hangar. We can't hold out much longer.", Dano replied.

"Hold on, were going to set some charges on the main reactor. We'll be back soon.", said Anakin.

"Understood. We'll try not to give anymore ground.", Dano replied.

"Come on, snips. Let's go!", Anakin said, heading out the doors at the back of the command center.

"I'm right behind ya skyguy.", Ahsoka said, following.

**A/N: Review**


	18. Chapter 18: All Hope Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 18: All Hope Lost

While Anakin and Ahsoka continued on their mission to sabatoge the _Drill_, the battle raged outside. The _Call of Malachor_ advanced on the center formation of the Corsec fleet, while the _Freedom's Fist_, flanked by two other _Intimidator_-class cruisers, advanced on the center formation of the Republic fleet.

"I've never seen such military precision!", said a surprised Admiral Cerd to Admiral Yularen via hologram.

"Its because of their commanding officers. One is a Sith Lord and the other is a renowned strategist. Reinforcements are en route, but I don't know when they'll arrive. Unless General Skywalker destroys that battle station, I don't think we can win this battle.", replied Yularen, becoming alarmed at the pace of the battle turning against them.

"We cannot let that happen!", said Cerd.

As the two admirals finished their transmittion, the _Call of Malachor_ fired the shatterbeam at the _Virtue_. The Corsec flagship was shreded to fragments, taking all onboard with it. On the bridge of the superbattleship, Darth Cyclone gave his orders to the entire Batooine Grand Armada over the comm system.

"The Corsec flagship has been destroyed. Their fleet is in disarray. Hit them with everything you got!"

Hundreds of _Intimidator_-class cruisers and _Guardian_-class patrol ships all targeted the few dozen dreadnaughts and corvettes that remained in the Corsec fleet. In only a few short minutes, the Corsec fleet was destroyed. Afterwards, the entire Grand Armada, led by the _Call of Malachor_, advanced on the Republic fleet. It was one hundred _Venator_-class star destroyers, led by the _Resolute_, against six hundred _Intimidator_- class cruisers and ninety five _Guardian_-class patrol ships, led by the _Call of Malachor_.

Thousands of starfighters clashed as the capital ships destroyed each other. As if the Grand Armada's superior numbers wasn't advantage enough, the patrol ships shot down any Republic bombers that launched form the star destroyers.

"Target the _Resolute_. Destroy it.", said Grand Admiral Karath on the bridge of the _Freedom's Fist_.

As the _Resolute_ came under fire, her sisterships blew up around her. The fate of Bonadon was almost sealed. Sealed in certain death. On the bridge of the _Call of Malachor_, Darth Cyclone made a declaration with confidence and pride.

"Gentlemen, start the countdown to victory."

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, the officers were scrambling and hurrying about, calculating the ship's damage and the status of the fleet. Yularen turned from facing the battle to the crew behind him. He spoke with a defeated tone.

"Prepare for the worst, men."

**A/N: Review**


	19. Chapter 19: Sabatoge and Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 19: Sabatoge and Escape

Anakin and Ahsoka hurried down the hallway that led right to the main reactor. Suddenly, a series of laser gates activated, sealing the main reactor fom the hall. Anakin looked around and noticed a vetilation grill on the ceiling above them.

"We're going up, snips.", he said, using the force to pull the grill out of the ceiling. After tossing it aside, he leaped up into the ventilation shaft. Ahsoka followed.

Once they reached the end of the shaft, Anakin looked out the grill. The massive chamber that held the metal sphere that contained the main reactor was just beyond. Anakin force pushed the grill out; it clattered as it hit the floor below. Anakin lept down onto the floor, his padawan following.

"C'mon, skyguy. Let's go!", Ahsoka said, running toward the main reactor.

"Wait! Ahsoka! I sense many presences.", Anakin informed his padawan, though she kept running.

"We're the only ones here, master! Now c'mon!", Ahsoka shouted as she kept running.

Just as she made it to the matinence catwalk that led to the reactor shell, a dozen figures covered in black with red eye pieces appeared out of thin air. The men drew and activated metal staffs with blue electricity sparking on the ends. Ahsoka, shocked, drew and ignited her lightsaber as Anakin, hurrying over to her, did the same.

"Sith Assassins!", Anakin shouted.

They assassins said nothing and began attacking their jedi opponents. Ahsoka leaped the assassins as Anakin began fighting them all at once.

"I'll hold them off! You get to the reactor! plant those charges!", Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka ran down the catwalk toward the reactor. One Sith assassin went after her, the other eleven continued fighting Anakin. When Ahsoka reached the reactor shell, she set her backpack down to pull out one of the charges. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the assassin charging at her. She force pushed him to the floor of the catwalk. The togruta quickly placed the first charge on the reactor and slipped the backpack back on. By then, the assassin had gotten back on his feet and started charging again. Ahsoka lept onto the railing and jumped just before the end of the staff hit the spot where her right foot had been. She landed on the another catwalk. She placed the second charge on the reactor as the assassin jumped over to her. Narrowly avoiding another strike, Ahsoka jumped to yet another catwalk. The assassin jumped and landed right behind her before she could pull out the third charge. Ahsoka cried out in pain as one of the electrified ends of the staff struck her on the side of her stomach.

Anakin was struggling to keep up with the Sith Assassins who moved to surround him. Anakin spotted three of the assassins heading down the catwalk, heading to disarm the charge. Anakin lept into the air. He pulled out a thermal detonator and activated it. He hurled the grenade at the catwalk. He landed and returned to fighting the assassins. The detonator exploded. The catwalk gave way, bending downward, the battlestation's artificial gravity pulling it down. The three Sith assassins slid down the new ramp and fell to their deaths in the chasm below.

Ahsoka was struck again and again. She still had enough strength to trip the assassin before he could land another blow. She ignited her lightsaber and plunged it into his body before he could recover his dropped weapon. She set the third charge and ran across the catwalk, back to her master. Once she rejoined Anakin, the two jedi faced off against the remaining Sith assassins and defeated them. Anakin set the timers on the charges by pressing a button on the control he wore on his wrist.

"We have to get out of here now, Ahsoka.", said Anakin.

"Let's go, master.", said Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Drill_, General Norton stood looking out the viewport. He looked on as the Batooine Grand Armada destroyed the Republic fleet. An officer walked up behind him and reported to his superior.

"General, Lord Cyclone is contacting us.", the officer informed as the general turned around to face him.

"Very well", Norton replied.

A hologram of Darth Cyclone appeared in between the two officers.

"General Norton, the Republic fleet is almost no more. You are clear to destroy Bonadon.", the Sith Lord ordered.

"It will be my honor, my lord.", Norton replied, eager to carry out what they came for.

"Proceed", Cyclone said before ending the transmittion.

The _Drill_'s engines activated and the battlestation began maneuvering toward Bonadon. Down at the hangar, the last three clone troopers of Titan squad were on the verge of defeat. Despite their cover behind a stack of crates, they knew they would not last much longer. On the side of the hangar, a door opened, and Anakin and Ahsoka ran into the hangar with their lightsabers ignited. One of the Batooine troopers took aim with a missile launcher and fired. The stack of crates were blown apart in the ensuing explosion, and the clones taking cover behind them suffered the same. Only one, Dano, who landed face first on the hangar floor, survived. The trooper with the missile launcher took aim at the _Twilight_ and fired. Anakin siezed the missile with the force and flung it at the Batooine troopers and battle droids. In the resulting chaos, the jedi knight and his padawan ran to the _Twilight_, Ahsoka helping Dano up on the way. Once the three made it to the cockpit, the took off immediately. The _Twilight _was hit with blasterfire on the way out in last-ditch effort to stop their escape. The G9_Rigger_ sped away from the _Drill _as the battlestation's turbolaser batteries fired on the escaping vessel.

On the bridge, General Norton stood looking out the viewport on the observation platform, looking upon the world he was about to destroy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the _Twilight_ speeding back toward what little remained of the Republic fleet. Disbelief was soon replaced with shock, and realization. The jedi escaped. A jedi would never make their escape until their mission was complete. They succeeded. They had sabatoged the _Drill_.

The charges set on the reactor detonated. The _Drill_ was rocked by a massive explosion. Alarms went off all over the battlestation.

"Sir! All systems failing! Shields! Weapons! Power! Communications! Life Support! Everything!", a panicked officer reported.

Then, a large fleet of _Venator_-class star destroyers dropped out of hyperspace in firing range of the _Drill_. Republic reinforcements had arrived. They bagan firing on the _Drill_. As internal explosions ravaged the battlestation, turbolaser fire and proton torpedoes wore away at the armor. One of the warships targeted the bridge. As the _Drill_ was blown apart, the crew who were still alive panicked. Explosions ravaged the bridge as it took fire. One officer ran to General Norton, who was still looking out the viewport in shock.

"Orders! Orders, sir?!", he yelled.

Norton said nothing. He only kept staring in shock.

"Orders! Sir?!", the officer yelled again.

"Sir, what are you're commands?!", another officer yelled.

Still, the general said nothing.

"Abandon ship!!!", one of the officers shouted.

The crew on the bridge ran as fast as they could to the escape pod bay. Only a few made it. As a small amount of the many pods launched, General Norton continued staring out the viewport as the _Drill _was destroyed around him. He turned around and walked down the stairway from the observation platform to the bridge as fires burned and explosions detonated around him. Shards of metal and other pieces of the battlestation blew all around, yet never once was the general hit. Once he descended onto the bridge floor, he walked a few more steps and then stopped. His eyes reflected the fires raging all around him. One final, massive explosion engulfed the general and destroyed the bridge complex. Soon after, the rest of the _Drill_ followed. The nightmarish superweapon that threatened the very future of the galaxy was destroyed, and its commander gone with it.

**A/N: Review**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Epilogue

After the _Drill _was destroyed over Bonadon, the Batooine Grand Armada continued fighting. The Republic was routed after taking heavy losses. The Batooine Empire then landed troops on Bonadon and conquered the planet with minimal resistance. Bonadon was now under Batooine Imperial occupation, but the _Drill_ was destroyed. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Admiral Yularen were hailed as heroes of the Republic, while the Batooine Empire mourned the losses of all the personel who had perished on the _Drill_. General Jaras Norton was given a hero's funeral. The Clone Wars continued, but the superweapon that would have caused destruction far greater than any war was gone. At the Royal Palace on Batooine, Darth Cyclone entered the dark chamber that was throne room. Only a faint red light illuminated it just enough to keep the room from being pitch black. The Sith Lord walked up to the foot of the throne and knealed before a figure in black robes and a cape, who sat on the throne. The figure's head was hidden beneath a hood and its face hidden behind a fierrce alien skull-face deathmask marked with red lines above the eye holes. Darth Cyclone, still knealing, spoke.

"Master, the _Drill_ is gone, and one of our best generals is dead. I have... failed you. I offer you my life."

"The penalty for such a failure is death, my former aprentice. But the failure was General Norton's, not yours.", a sinister voice said.

"What happens now, my master?"

"The destruction of the _Drill_ was unexpected. This turn of events is most unfortunate. However, the war goes on. We will destroy the Republic the old fashioned way. Conquest. And when our armadas converge on the Core Worlds, I will lead the charge myself."

"Yes, master."

The End... for now

**A/N: Review**


	21. Revisions, Sequels, and Explanation

Revisions, Sequels, and Explanation

The third anniversary of this story is approaching. To commemorate it I intend to revise it as well as the still in-progress sequel. Once that is done I intend to finish the sequel and write a third story as well. For those of who read this story and are confused, I hope the following explanation will make things clear.

As a long time Star Wars fan, I made up my own nation and characters in the series. The Batooine Empire is, as its name suggests, an empire based on the planet of Batooine. It was founded around 4500 B.B.Y. (Before the Battle of Yavin) and has been a bitter rival of the Republic. The two nations have fought numerous wars over the millennia, and the hate and anger between them has kept peace from remaining for long. A large group of Sith called the Batooine Sith Order, independent from the Order of the Sith Lords, is based on Batooine, and its leader also rules the Batooine Empire. To help achieve their goals, Terror and Cyclone have allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its leaders, Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. Sidious does not recognize the Batooine Sith Order as unlike them he believes in the Rule of Two, and the disdain is mutual. Despite this these two groups of Sith have accepted each other as allies, as their goals are mutual as well. However in the end both the Sith leaders have their own agendas which will lead to conflict later.

Darth Terror is the Dark Lord of the Batooine Sith Order. His political title is Greatlord (King in this story which I will change as part of the revisions), which is a fancy term for Dictator. A large portion of the galaxy is part of his empire and his second-in-command is Darth Cyclone, the main antagonist of this story. Darth Terror intends to destroy the Republic, the Jedi, and a third group I will reveal later.

Darth Cyclone is Darth Terror's second-in-command, and his own political title is Imperial Minister. His own power is surpassed only by Terror himself and he shares his master's desire to see the Republic and the Jedi fall. He is also friends with General Grievous.

Grand Admiral Vaul Karath is a descendant of Saul Karath and is the leader of the Batooine Imperial Navy. Like his ancestor, he too betrayed the Republic to join its enemy. He was friends with Admiral Yularen before his betrayal.

Talgo Flong (aka Talgo the Third) is one of the last True Madalorians and he formerly served under both Jaster Mereel and Jango Fett. He assisted Fett in hunting down the Death Watch and intends to finish what they started. He works as a bounty hunter and has an exclusive contract with the Batooine Empire.

_Intimidator_-class cruisers are enhanced, modernized, and modified versions of the _Interdictor_-class cruisers used by The Sith Empire and the Sith Triumvirate in KOTOR's 1 and 2. Unlike their predecessors they do not have gravity well generators, instead being entirely used for combat purposes. They are the mainstay of the Batooine Imperial Navy.

The _Call of Malachor_-class superbattleship is a larger version of the _Intimidator_-class cruiser. At the time the series takes place the _Call of Malachor_ is the largest ship in the galaxy, dwarfing all other vessels. It is outfitted with a massive cannon-turret between the two prongs called a shatterbeam which fires a superlaser with giant shards of metal inside. It is also fitted with shield drainers to weaken enemy ships.

_Guardian_-class patrol ships are corvette ships used primarily for border patrol and anti-fighter and bomber duties.

_Stormer_-class fighters are the main fighters used by the Batooine Imperial Navy and unlike Vulture Droids (which are also largely used by Batooine) are operated by organic pilots.

_Ravager_-class bombers are the main bombers used by the Batooine Imperial Navy and are also operated by organic pilots.

The Centurions are massive, silver colored and humanoid-shaped battle droids similar to the Sentinels from the X-Men franchise. They can operate in space as well.

The Batooine Empire's military uses both battle droids, which are basically enhanced versions of the battle droids used by the C.I.S., and organic soldiers, called Batooine Troopers. They are not clones and are an all-volunteer force. Their armor is nearly identical to the armor worn by Sith Troopers on KOTOR's 1 and 2, except with more leg armor. They are mostly human though there are some alien troopers as well.

If you read the story then you already know this. This first story was about the secret Batooine superweapon called the _Drill_. It was also about the Republic's efforts to destroy it. The next story is about Anakin and Ahsoka's efforts to uncover the truth about the Sith, and Darth Cyclone's efforts to turn Ahsoka to the Dark Side. The third, you'll have to wait to find out.

The Clone Wars is a largely "Black and White" series. The Republic and the Jedi are depicted as all-good and the Confederacy and its Sith leaders as all-bad. The Batooine Empire and its own Sith leaders will fill a grey area. Despite their role as antagonists, the Batooine Empire is not an all-bad group. This series will show there is good and bad on both sides, and that war is bad for everyone involved.

I hope the final products will please my readers.


End file.
